Party Rock Anthem, Or Something Like That
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Teen Eames and Cobb go to a fellow student's house party, only Cobb - who doesn't drink that much - gets a little something added to his. It's good Eames is there, isn't it?


**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Inception, just playing with the characters.

**Notes: **For FreekyDisaster18 and review if you like it/ have got any pointers on how to improve it. Bye!

* * *

><p><span>1993<span>

If it wasn't the packet of Benson's chucked over his shoulder for Eames to catch it was Cobb's grunt in answer to his question. Eames watched as his friend twirled around looking bored, in a pair of skinny jeans, army boots, and a Rolling Stones t-shirt (bought by Eames funnily enough, because Eames said it was either Stones or topless. Cobb chose the Stones. Damn.).The whole party idea had been a good one, and they were invited by the host himself instead of being tag alongs. Charlie – the host, and a fellow Literature student – had caught Eames on the way to a seminar, asking him if he was free, and Charlie's girlfriend Helen had grabbed Cobb in Art History. It was going to be one of those, all-nighters-let's-see-who-drops-first type of party. One Eames was up for because his week had been filled with endless essays, tutorials, and professors stopping him in corridors. He could really do with unwinding, starting this Friday night. Running his hands through his hair once again, he fiddled with his hands, flipping a coin he never knew was in his pocket. It was a habit he had picked up, needing something to do with his hands. Har har, what a dirty mind.

'Dan, how drunk are you getting?' the boy asked and Eames shrugged.

'However much is there, and whether the party is any good. I normally go on weighing those two variables up' and he flashed a grin at Cobb's roll of his eyes.

'You know I don't drink that much' Cobb said, almost apologising. That wasn't really correct because he could keep up with the drinking games they played, but he didn't drink often so that made a difference. It wasn't the same as sitting drinking together in their apartment, the drinking got competitive at parties. Whereas Eames liked to enjoy Cobb's company when he was loosened up, just the two of them. Cobb is quite quiet and standoffish with people he doesn't really know, not liking them to get really close to him unless he trusts them. Eames was one of those people.

'Yup, but you're not a light weight either. You can hold your own fort better than… what's his name? Leo something or other'

'True, he collapsed after two little bottles of Smirnoff. But I don't want have to carry you back, you weigh a ton' Cobb chuckled, and then pushed off the wall in hearing a knock at the door.

'Oi, sunshine when have you had to carry me?' and Eames followed to see who it was; in opening the door they saw it was Helen.

'You guys heading over soon? It's 9.45?' Eames eyed the figure hugging black skirt, tights and pumps she wore with a chiffon top. She was top heavy, and a bloody knockout with ginger curls. Charlie's a lucky boy.

'Yup, we'll see you in few your block is two minutes away' Cobb answered smiling at her, she waved with a cheery grin and left. They went out, locking the door, not soon after.

The night air was warm, and they walked to the block in courts around near the Law building. They caught up with two others who were going to Charlie's. When they got to the door, they knocked and were let in by a smiley Charlie. Eames briefly wondered if he and Helen had taken something already because of their smiles. The boy was well built, with slightly effeminate features, and wore an ocean blue polo shirt that matched his eyes and dark jeans. Eames had actually seen the pair get together at a tennis match. They were a perfect match – if that even existed nowadays. There was something about them that just slotted into place. Charlie ushered them all in, saying hi and hugging everyone. People started to mingle, and Eames was glad he knew most of the people invited. The ratio of boys to girls was more boys, not that anyone seemed bothered. Cobb jumped a foot in the air when a pair of hands covered his eyes, and giggling was heard from behind him.

'Guess who?' and Eames recognised the voice. Slightly middle class, with an East End lilt: it was Michelle.

'Kate Winslet?' He guessed smirking, and she smacked him on the arm.

'Not remotely close, it's me, hello' she removed her hands, and he turned, hugging her. She was dressed in a little black dress. She looked cute, and impish, Eames thought her ex-boyfriend Sam was a nutter for dumping her. Boys will be boys, and that one was particularly dense. Silly woman.

'How long do you think you two are going to stay? Stay until you have to _carry_ each other home?' and Eames laughed at her little jibe at the two of them.

'Michelle, get your arse over here for a drink!' and Eames searched for the source of the voice, they saw it was Helen.

'Royalty calls, you guys want me to get you anything?' and when they gave her their order she said 'I was being polite' but she winked, saying she'd be right back.

'She's mental'

'Well she's not far off' Cobb grinned, and when the girl came back she handed them their drinks while singing to the song that was playing.

'The night is young gentleman, bottoms up' and the three of them downed half a red cup of WKD.

The night progressed and Eames was doing shots with some of his friends from rugby, one of whom was proudly showing off his field injuries. He made a new friend who Cobb knew from a module on Eastern Architecture. The boy was getting drunker by the second and kept changing from English to Russian when he talked. Fortunately Eames knew his way around a few languages, so he could keep up for a few rounds.

Eames gulped down his fourth shot, claiming victory after waiting a few seconds. Another boy slipped off the bar with a loud thunk, and it took three of them to help him up again. That was when Charlie held up the bottle of tequila and shouted something, but the music was too loud.

The dancing was terrible, and Eames was happy he remembered nights like this, it was use blackmail. He danced with Helen; the girl was a good dancer, good hips.

'Oi! Eames stop making moves on my girl' Charlie said, smirking in jest.

'Hey, mate, she asked me to dance. Unless you want to dance with me instead, so neither of you are jealous' he laughed, and Charlie shook his head, taking Helen's hand. Eames made face when the song Le Freak came on the speakers, and he seriously questioned the sanity of the person who controlled the music.

He went over to Cobb who was in an animated discussion- one he was laughing nodding along to – with a group from his lectures. Eames was introduced to everyone, and he joined in the talk, arguing about Post Colonialism.

One of the other girls was dating Michelle's ex apparently. _Oh what a small world they lived in._ That was one of the issues in university, people seemed to be handed around like pass the parcel, and relationships don't always last.

Charlie, who was making sure everyone was enjoying themselves, handed him a beer and dragged Eames away from the group with a pull on his arm. His resistance might have been les futile if he hadn't of drunk quite as much as he had. Instead the best option that he chose to take was to go along with it. He was then shoved (literally) down on the couch next to a girl who he never seen before in his life.

The heavy bass that echoed drew the room into a smaller and smaller ball of noise. It was getting harder to concentrate, and the smell of alcohol was getting heavier. He was having a rather good chat with the girl next to him, but one of the other boys came and decided to pop and party popper over their heads. Paper tassels, and shiny bits rained over them and Eames could feel the glitter on his face, and could see it on the knees of his jeans. Looking to the middle of the floor it was sludge of paper bits. Since when did that happen?

His conversation partner giggled, and shook the glitter out of her hair. She resembled Tinkerbelle, which Eames didn't think – personally – was a compliment. However…

One of his friends sauntered over and clapped him on the back, pressing a can of beer in his hand. Eames accepted with a grin, and they clinked cans for a 'cheers'.

For some mad reason Eames found himself engrossed in a game of poker with a few people, two he had never met for. The stakes, he couldn't remember, but there was a forfeit. Unfortunately for his fellow students, even drunk Eames can still bluff and con anyone. His stared at the cards in his hands for a minute, stroking the 2 of hearts with his finger, inwardly smiling as the boy to his right twitched worriedly.

Eames won one round, and was practically pushed into another. The room had got heavy with smoke – smelled like cannabis. Eames never took drugs that was one of his policies for his body. He had been offered a spliff and declined with a wry grin. He believed that in the end, they destroyed your body, and as someone who takes pride in his own, Eames was not going to put it to risk. Of course, not everyone gets addicted but Eames had never needed to get high in order to enjoy himself. The high was different with him. The gambling was another kind of need, and one that he liked to indulge. Taking a gulp of his beer, he peered around in hearing a clatter from the kitchen area. They had a man down, apparently. Eames frowned and then his eyes widened, remembering who he'd forgotten about.

'Hullo, Helen? Have you seen Dom?' he asked as the girl moved over to their table. She looked around, puzzled.

'Uhm, he was by the sofas with a girl about ten minutes ago. He's probably gone to get some air. Mother hen, no?' she laughed, and ruffled his hair. Eames ducked out of her way and stuck his tongue out.

'He's not a big drinker that's all. If you see him, let him know I'm playing his rent money will you' and Eames bit the side of his cheek.

'You're not!' she admonished.

'Of course not, but it might cause him to come and say hello to his roommate' he winked and she rolled her eyes.

'See you in a bit, good luck' she nodded at his hand.

Minutes later, Eames won the round and stood up from his chair. He giggled at his winnings and pocketed the random IOUs including one that said he would happily help with an essay.

Eames slithered past the bodies still standing, drinking, and chatting, and looked at the people on the couch getting off. They will regret that in the morning, a good half of them. Not seeing Cobb anywhere he went to the kitchen to dump his beer can, and get a drink of water. Looking out into the back garden he could see a gathering of boys and girls. Not a blond one in sight. He turned his back to the window, leaning on the sink with a cup of water; he nearly had a heart attack.

His roommate was grinning at him, his eyes wide and shimmering. He was happy.

'Hey Dan' Cobb said blinking at him innocently.

'Hello, having a good time?' he asked, a little curious as to _how _happy his friend was.

'Yes, I think I am' he said, and he moved closer to Eames. Their proximity had never been a problem, and were used to being in each other's space. However, right at this second Eames was finding it hard to breathe. It must be the alcohol in his system he reasoned.

Cobb was now inches away, and the guy dropped his head onto Eames' chest, and Eames' could feel his breath through his t-shirt. This was odd. Eames placed his water on the side, for fear of dropping it on either one of them.

'Dom, mate, how much have you had to drink?' he asked, gripping the Cobb's shoulders and trying to peel him away.

'I have hardly had anything! But I feel good, honestly!'

Eames could believe that to the death, but he narrowed his eyes.

'What was the last thing you drunk, or remember drinking?' he asked, and Cobb's blue eyes looked up. That was another thing; Cobb had grown over the year and was now a bit taller than Eames. But, for all intensive purposes, Cobb seemed smaller as his body was drawn in.

'I was given a drink; I can't tell you what it was though. I haven't had it before. It tasted like blackcurrant juice' and he squinted. Eames wanted to laugh, but he was a little concerned.

However, on the bright side he had an idea of what Cobb might have been given. There were some crushed pills and poppers that when dissolved into drinks – especially punch – react and send the body's nervous system into alert fire.

'You found him then?' Helen's voice asked, and she leaned to wash her hands in the sink. Then she drank in the sigh of Cobb. 'What happened?' she asked.

'I have absolutely no idea' and the pair swayed dangerously when Cobb decided to shift violently.

'We cleared everyone we invited, it shouldn't be anything too bad' Helen touched Cobb's arm, but the boy jerked away from Helen and stepped closer to Eames. Eames closed his eyes, in opening them again he grimaced at Helen.

'What do I do in the meantime?' Eames asked, not knowing precisely how to handle this situation. Helen shrugged.

'Best bet, sit and talk to him. He looks coherent… Dom are you okay?'

'Go away, Helen I'm fine' snapped Cobb.

'See, he's fine. If it were bad, he wouldn't react that fast' she picked the cup of water and Eames told her it was his.

Eames took a gulp and ushered Cobb to the sofa, the boy hadn't let go of him the journey there, and certainly wasn't going to now.

The sofa was comforting and warm. Cobb was fiddling with Eames's t-shirt, and it was to get Eames to look at him. Which when he did he wished to heaven he hadn't. Cobb licked his lips, slowly and surely. Eames raised an eyebrow at his mate, because he wasn't focused on what else to do. Cobb then padded the pocket of Eames' jeans where his winnings were.

'What's that?' he asked.

'My winnings from a poker game. I bet your side of the rent' Eames added just to see what reaction he would receive.

'You what?' the glare gave Eames hope. Cobb wasn't so far gone to that fact that he didn't know what 'betting his friend's rent meant'. Eames chuckled, shaking his head.

He saw a flash of pale skin and brown hair walk past.

'Michelle, some help over here would be very welcome' he asked, wondering whether either Helen or this girl had set this up for all the help he was getting.

'No, I think you're fine. Besides if I try he might freak out' she replied nonchalantly. She bent down to the sofa, tapping Cobb on the hand. Cobb sneered at her and moved away.

'I wouldn't take it personally' Eames reassured.

'I would, you're the only one he wants' Michelle smirked. Eames took longer to reply than his dignity liked.

'What do you mean by that my girl?' and she shrugged standing up.

'Look after him' Michelle said, winking and she disappeared in the crowd once again. He was in dream, and was going to wake any moment, he was sure. It was too surreal.

Cobb had snuggled into Eames' side, and was drawing circles on his arm.

'Dom, mate, do you want to go home?' he asked tentatively, but his friend shook his head.

'I want to stay, it's nice and warm. Plus, you're here' he breathed. Eames nodded slowly, acquiescing.

'Okay, just take your time' he said and the pads of Cobb's artist's fingers traced down Eames' arm and came to stop on the top of his thigh. The trouble with the gesture was that it was just high enough – near his hip – that one could see it as a friendly touch, but also it had a promise carved into it. One that Eames had to think carefully through before he did anything in response. For Daniel Eames was careful with who he pissed off.

'Are you okay?' Cobb asked, and Eames had to laugh. But he his laughter melted to nothing when he saw the worry in his friend's eyes. That wasn't good, not in the slightest.

'I'm fine'

Cobb nodded, but a frown creased his brow.

The rumbling beat of music he couldn't even identify was the underscoring of the scene.

Eames was not ready for the movement that took place within the next mere seconds. Eames had let his eyes wander over the crowd gently, feeling more sober than he was not long ago. His gaze was about to come full circle to rest on Cobb when the boy kissed him. And if that wasn't something to completely wipe one's thoughts, what would?

'What?' Eames faltered, blinking slowly. When Cobb came into focus, he saw blue eyes blinking back at him saying _is that okay? _

Oh for the love of…

You see, regarding Dominic Cobb, Eames's head and heart hadn't yet formed a conclusion as to what exactly his feelings were toward the budding architect. The guy was one that confused many people around him, and left a lot of people in a haze. Eames realized that he was holding Cobb away from him, which had clearly sent the wrong signals to his friend who looked panicked.

Eames was too lost in his thoughts, for Cobb was now tracing his fingertips over Eames' mouth. _What the heck had that spiked drink done to him? _The guy was muttering, and Eames decided the best way to get his friend's attention was to bite his finger. Which he followed through with, catching the digit between his teeth. It was like predator and prey. Oh the thought made him shudder. Cobb's eyes had gone wide, but it wasn't as if he had bitten him hard. Eames couldn't taste blood, so that could be regarded as a plus.

'Can I have my finger back?' he asked, Eames smirked, and opening his mouth Cobb retracted his hand.

'You asked for it'

'Well, your lips are soft' and Eames searched his brain for a reply to that, but there wasn't one.

'Now you know why I'm irresistible to touch' he said joking, but Cobb's eyes darkened, and in the dimmed light that made a difference. He suddenly had half a lap full of the boy, and his hands were fondling with the hair at the back of Eames neck, and on his chest. It was so possessive.

'I don't know why, but I have to touch- you' the last word was choked out. Eames could almost see the conscience coming through the haze of drug induced mentality. This wasn't like Cobb, at all.

'I don't mind this, actually. That's quite nice' as Cobb's nails scraped along the shortened hair at his neck.

Eames watched his friend's movements, they were so heated, and so were his eyes. Cobb's blown pupils had only become like that when Cobb had zoned in onto Eames and Eames alone. If he was fairing the odds, he didn't know whether to be pleased or scared.

Eames took the initiative and curled his hand on Cobb's inner thigh. The boy arched to the touch, and Eames' science slotted into place. It was a biological reaction, and it had nothing to do with him.

Cobb was now humming along to a song that was playing, and he moved closer to Eames' body. The breath on his neck, just below his ear was getting harder and harder to ignore.

'Dom, mate, let's get going. I think you need to sleep this off' but instead of responding how Eames would very much like him to, Cobb licked his ear. The action made him jump and his face flame. Good God.

'How are you? Oh my!' and Eames couldn't care less who it was, but when he saw it was Helen he was somewhat please.

'I can't – I don't – he's not going to respect me in the morning' it was all he could do was to joke.

Michelle appeared; she put her hand over her mouth, beginning to blush.

'Yeah he will. Uhm, what's the time?' Michelle asked Helen. Eames realised the bulk of people had disappeared, and the room was quieter, and the bass was low.

'It's 2:30 am. Can you believe it?' Helen replied and Michelle groaned, rubbing her hair.

'Christ, well I think _we _had better move. Come on then sunshine' he began to push, prod, and help Cobb off the sofa. It was hard work, and Cobb looked between Helen and Michelle.

'Sorry about …' but he trailed off, latching on to Eames instead, his very warm hands making a home in Eames' t-shirt.

'That's alright. Take him home, and try not to do anything we wouldn't do' the two girls smiled evilly. Honestly.

'Oh God help him if he was in your hands. Night, night girls'

'Bye'

Eames had said goodbye to a few others that had still hung about, and he closed the door behind them. Coming out of the courts, the flash of cold air hit them hard.

'My word it was warm in there' Eames said, talking mainly to himself.

They managed fairly well in their trek back to their place, and Eames pushed Cobb in, untangling himself and letting out a sigh before locking the door for the night.

'Dan' and the whisper of his name got Eames' attention. Cobb smiled, and then pulled him forward. Unluckily for his roommate, Eames – since playing rugby – had put on a hefty weight, so when his feet propelled him forward and the tug from Cobb sent the pair tumbling backwards. Alcohol masks pain, which in their case was a bloody good thing. Eames hit his head on the corner of the sofa and grunted on impact.

'Oh bloody hell, right' Eames clambered back onto his feet, pulling Cobb with him. 'Earlier you were complaining about carry me home, sunshine. Soap opera irony this is' Eames muttered.

Eames managed to get the guy into his own room – although the idea of leaving him on the sofa was stood out stark. No, Eames was a good friend.

In Cobb's bedroom he put the guy on the bed 'How you feeling?' he asked.

'A little better. I don't know,' which didn't clarify much. Eames helped him with his t-shirt, chucking it in the washing basket, as he turned back Cobb was out of his boots and jeans. He was still swaying, and from the light behind the curtains, his eyes still glazed.

'Dan' and Eames smiled, and placed a kiss on the blond hair. Cobb's hands went straight back to his chest, and his beating heart.

'Get some sleep. I'll catch up with you in the morning?'

Cobb looked like he tried to say something a few times but failed. His shuttered expression looked up and nodded to him. Eames was sure that by the time he had got to his own room the guy was asleep.

* * *

><p>They didn't talk about it, and Eames never joked about it, but it wasn't forgotten. It was a night that they depended on each other. For comfort, for a friendship they hoped not to lose.<p> 


End file.
